Alluring Mendacity
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Levi membangun 'monumen' kecil itu tepat di bawah jendela dapur, sebagai pemuas rindunya, serta menganggap bahwa ada yang berbaring di dalam sana, yang bisa ia kenang setiap hari. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**Alluring Mendacity**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Levi/Petra Ral, K+, Tragedy/Romance

© kazuka, november 27th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Levi membangun 'monumen' kecil itu tepat di bawah jendela dapur, sebagai pemuas rindunya, serta menganggap bahwa ada yang berbaring di dalam sana, yang bisa ia kenang setiap hari."_

**.**

Levi bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya berubah menjadi kemerahan—seperti buah persik yang baru matang—sinar matanya makin cerah dan menyaingi kerlip sebuah bintang senja, rambutnya yang sewarna pepohonan musim gugur bergoyang ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, sebuah tanda dari alam bawah sadar bahwa dia begitu menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Ambillah."

Keindahan wajah itu memuncak ketika bibirnya mengulaskan senyuman, otot pipinya meninggi karena lengkungan itu begitu lebar, matanya sampai tenggelam menjadi seperti bentuk bulan sabit.

"Terima kasih, _heichou. _Terima kasih. Aku juga ... mencintaimu."

Levi tak mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya lewat senyuman maupun sebuah jawaban. Dia lebih memilih mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya lewat sekali lagi menyesap teh yang juga dibuat oleh sang lawan bicara, yang harumnya lebih menyegarkan daripada aroma rumput di pagi hari, yang manisnya tak menyakitkan (Levi bukan pehobi segala yang kelewat manis) namun begitu pas di lidah. Dia menghirupnya berkali-kali, pertanda lain bahwa dia juga—agak—gugup dengan lanjutan pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, maaf ..." gadis manis itu mendorong kotak kecil berisi cincin yang tadi disuguhkan Levi. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya sekarang."

Bunyi porselen yang berbenturan terdengar. Levi meletakkan cangkirnya lagi. Alisnya nyaris menyatu karena heran. "Kenapa?"

Sang gadis masih tersenyum. "Aku baru mau menerima hakku setelah menjalankan kewajiban. Dalam hal ini, hakku adalah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan menjadi istrimu dan kewajibanku adalah mengabdi pada _Scouting Legion_, dan kepadamu, ketua_ku_."

"Ini bukan soal hak dan kewajiban," bantah Levi. Sesaat, pandangannya melayang pada cincin yang kembali didekatkan padanya. "Ini perintah."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bahagia sepenuhnya dan mendapatkan hakku setelah menjalankan kewajiban untuk umat manusia ini, _heichou_. Ini adalah pertarungan kita dengan kejahatan yang merenggut hak-hak manusia, aku ingin mengabdikan diriku untuk ini dahulu. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan hakku duluan sebelum aku menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pembela umat manusia."

"Petra—"

"Aku mencintaimu, _heichou_. Sangat mencintaimu," Petra semakin tersipu. Namun senyumnya tak pernah jemu terpampang pada wajahnya yang semakin bersemu. "Namun apakah kau mau bersenang-senang mengadakan pernikahan rahasia di satu hari sebelum misi diadakan? Nanti, kita simpan dulu semua kebahagiaan itu untuk kelak kita rayakan bersama-sama dengan kemenangan umat manusia setelah kita pulang ekspedisi."

Levi terdiam.

Petra bukan sekadar anak buah yang gemar menyuguhkan teh untuknya, Petra adalah wanita yang memberikannya kesadaran tentang arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Kebahagiaan mencintai, kebahagiaan mengasihi, kebahagiaan merindui, dan kebahagiaan mengagumi.

... Dan sekarang Petra mengajarkannya tentang membagi kebahagiaan pada orang lain, bukan untuk dinikmati sendiri sementara di luar sana masih banyak orang yang meronta-ronta akan kebebasan hak yang bergantung sekali pada seberapa besar perjuangan anggota _Scouting Legion_.

Petra melongok pada cangkir Levi. Sudah kosong, ternyata.

Ditariknya cangkir tersebut, diambilnya teko yang berada di dekat tangannya dan kemudian ditambahkannya kembali teh hingga cangkir itu penuh kembali.

(Petra membawa sendiri teko itu dari rumahnya, hanya dikeluarkannya jika Levi memintanya untuk membuat teh. Jika Petra membuatkan teh untuk yang lain, dia akan memakai teko yang berbeda yang memang menjadi inventaris _Scouting Legion_.)

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku tidak begitu mencintaimu, _heichou_. Tapi ini karena—"

"Aku mengerti," Levi mengambil kembali cangkir tadi, meminumnya kembali. "Setelah pulang ekspedisi, aku memegang janjimu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengerti, _heichou_."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Janji itu jadi abu sebelum sempat ditepati.

Levi hanya memandang kosong pada markasnya yang telah menjadi sepi, yang semakin gelap, yang semakin dingin. Tidak akan ada lagi Petra yang begitu rajin menyalakan semua obor serta lilin di sepanjang lorong dan di ruangan, tidak ada lagi suara Petra yang memanggil-manggilnya, "_Heichou, _mau kubuatkan teh? Mau kubantu membersihkan kamarmu? Mau kubantu menyapu _basement_?", serta tidak ada lagi teh Petra yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya sebelum pergi tidur.

Levi mengambil kotak yang selalu dibawanya di saku jaket, membukanya dan kemudian mencermati isinya.

Dia benci mengatakan bahwa dia bersedih. Tetapi, adakah istilah yang lebih tepat lagi untuk menjabarkan secara persis bagaimana keadaan hatinya?

Apalagi ketika permata kecil dari cincin itu mengkilat saat cahaya obor terpantul padanya.

Levi membenci semua ini.

Andai waktu itu Petra menyetujui lamarannya, apa dia akan tetap sesedih ini? Andai waktu itu Petra langsung mengiyakan dan _menjadi miliknya_, apa dia tetap merasa se-kehilangan ini? Andai waktu itu—

—Sudahlah. Tak ada waktu untuk berandai-andai.

Levi pun menuju dapur.

Senyap. Yang ada hanyalah bau lembab dan lumut-lumut yang merayapi dinding, dari atas hingga bawah, yang melintang di pojok, yang menjalar hingga hampir mencapai langit-langit.

Kesepian ini terasa mengerikan.

Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Bahkan jasad belaka pun tak ada, untuk dikuburkan di dalam tanah agar bisa dikenang atau untuk dibakar agar abunya bisa disimpan sebagai bentuk lain dari pemuas kerinduan.

... Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah teko di sudut dapur.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tepat di bawah jendela dapur, ada sebuah palang dari kayu hitam yang sedang dipandangi Levi. Meski masih ditenggelamkan oleh kesedihan yang seperti badai ganas, dia bisa sedikit lega karena setidaknya dia masih punya tempat untuk dikunjungi, seperti 'monumen' sederhana jika kelak ia tak bisa berhenti merindukan Petra.

Anggaplah ini seperti makamnya, meski di bawahnya bukan Petra yang berbaring.

(Jasad Petra entah berada di mana sekarang, Levi tak mau memikirkannya karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri pelan-pelan. Dia harus tetap hidup, hidup untuk memperjuangkan umat manusia, untuk membahagiakan semua orang ...

... untuk membuat Petra tersenyum bangga _di sana_.)

Levi memejamkan mata, dengan khidmat menyebutkan nama Petra berkali-kali dalam benak seolah dengan itu semua, kerinduannya akan berhenti menggerogoti hati.

Nyatanya tidak.

Dan dia harus kembali ke kamarnya sebelum dibunuh oleh hawa dingin malam hari meski dengan hati yang masih sesak.

**.**

Levi yang membuat 'monumen' itu.

Agar kelak, jika rindunya terasa menyesakkan sampai menghambat nafasnya, dia bisa pergi ke sana untuk sekadar menggaungkan nama Petra kembali, lagi dan lagi, sembari berfantasi bahwa sebenarnya yang tertidur damai di bawah palang itu adalah tubuh Petra yang sebenarnya.

Padahal ...

... hanya sebuah teko yang di dalamnya ada sepasang benda melingkar yang dihiasi berlian kecil, sepasang cincin pengikat yang _seharusnya_ tengah dipakai Levi dan Petra saat ini.

**.**

Biarlah.

Biarkan Levi memiliki tempat untuk menyimpan tempat kenangannya sendiri, yang khusus, yang tak dibaginya dengan siapapun. Tempat yang menyimpan memori akan sang _ratu_ hatinya, tentang pujaan jiwanya, tentang sang pemberi semangatnya ... tentang separuh dirinya.

Meski _monumen_ ini hanya kepalsuan belaka, sebab tidak ada Petra bersemayam di dalam tanahnya.

Tapi, _monumen_ itu adalah suatu kepalsuan yang memikat. Memikatnya untuk terus datang dan menikmati sebuah keindahan.

(Yang semu.)

Indah, sebab mengingatkan Levi kembali akan rasa manis dari mencintai.

(Mencintai Petra Ral.)

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: entah judul sama tema ceritanya itu nyambung apa enggak, aku kurang yakin =..= kayaknya enggak deh aduh orz maaf orz yang jelas, aku suka dua kata itu, saking sukanya, makanya dibikin judul ehehehe. dan di ujungnya kucoba bikin penjelasan yang menghubung-hubungkan judul sama isi ceritanya, entah understandable apa enggak orz

apa angst-nya kerasa? apa perasaan levi kebaca? wee, idk. trims udah baca! silahkan koreksi kalau ada kesalahan atau kejanggalan~


End file.
